


Wednesday and the Demonic Cat

by Tish



Category: Adult Wednesday Addams (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Storms, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Wednesday's cat-sitting gig gets off to a good start.





	Wednesday and the Demonic Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/gifts).



Frou-Frou Marchemonte Blue Boy watched impassively from his perch high above the entrance hall as Wednesday stood in the doorway of the grand mansion. Midnight black, with magnetic blue eyes, he was a champion specimen of a cat.

They locked eyes in implicit understanding as Mrs Bouttin let her in, the woman prattling on as if she would die were she to ever shut up. “Such a dreadful palaver, just when the help is on annual leave. I don't know why they insist on having a break every year. I mean, it's not as though this is a particularly large house. I even had to load the dishwashing contraption myself! Anyway, the agency assures me of your credentials and that everything will be satisfactory. Food is in the pantry, ablutions are down the hallway,” she waved in a vague direction. “Most importantly, Frou-Frou is not to leave the house. He has a most delicate constitution and needs to be inside. He has his reputation to live for, after all.” She preened as she waved a hand at a side table crammed with photos and small trophies.

Wednesday looked up solemnly as the cat jumped from one table to another on the landing and knocked a vase off it. She took one small step and caught the falling treasure. Challenge met and accepted.

“Given the nature of cats to jump and stalk, would it not be wiser to place such fragile objects on lower ground?” Wednesday asked evenly.

“Good heavens, Frou-Frou would never do such a thing. There must have been a small earthquake,” Mrs Bouttin said haughtily as she took the vase and placed it amongst some gaudy trinkets. “Oh dear, now my car is here. I shall be back on the 7th and trust everything will be in order. Toodles!”

 

Silence settled on the house as the car left. Wednesday looked up at the cat, then over to the two ornate peacocks in the corner. Closer inspection would reveal them to be tacky plastic with baubles glued on them. Frou-Frou leaped down the staircase and wound its body around her ankles, purring up a storm.

“I'm very pleased to meet you, too, Frou-Frou,” Wednesday said dourly. She raised an eyebrow as Frou-Frou meowed. “Very well, I'm very pleased to meet you _Hellspawn_ Frou-Frou. What would you like to do today?”

Hellspawn immediately raced to the kitchen and raked at the outer door. Wednesday tilted her head. “Did Mrs Bouttin not say you are to stay inside?”

Hellspawn yowled several times in reply.

Wednesday nodded her head. “Yes, she is, isn't she. Very well, we shall inspect the spiders and insects on this beautiful cloudy day.” She unlocked the door and opened it for him.  
  


Hellspawn raced through the manicured lawn, leaving clumps of grass flying through the air as he ran. He landed in a bed of flowers and dragged himself through it like a commando on an obstacle course. With a yowl of delight, he launched himself into a tree and stood surveying his work.

“Chaos reasserts itself. All is right with the world,” Wednesday said approvingly. “There's a storm coming. Perhaps there'll be lightning?”

Hellspawn yowled like a clogged drain as he climbed to the top of the tree, sniffing the air.

“I only wish I had a cadaver I could reanimate with the primal electricity,” Wednesday said as the wind picked up and the rain started to pour.

They stood enraptured as the storm gained its peak. Then the lightening started and sent a bolt crashing to the ground. It struck a pink flamingo, sending it skittering into its garish brethren.

Up in the tree, Hellspawn seemed to laugh as Wednesday nodded approvingly. Drenched and bedraggled, they settled in to revel in the stormy weather.

“This is shaping up to become a most excellent and fun night,” she declared solemnly as the rain pounded down on them.


End file.
